Sealrender
Sealrenders are sentient weapons. They have personalities, wills, and abilities all their own. An ability that they all have, however, is that each of them are capable of shapeshifting into any bladed weapon (e.g. swords, spears, daggers, scythes, etc). There are seven in total, and are all the handiwork of the Master Smith. Purpose The Sealrenders were made as symbols of status and power for the Abyssal Demon races that have the rank of 'General'; only an Abyssal General may be recognised throughout the Abyss as the true wielder of a Sealrender, and usually it may only be the one that corresponds with their own race. The Sealrenders, also called the 'Seven Great Blades', are each meant to be in the hands of the rulers of seven of the many Abyssal races. Although others may be able to use the weapons, those others will almost definitely never be able to truly master the blades' power. Indeed, it is practically unheard-of for a human to be in possession of one of them, and any who has a Sealrender in their possession must be wary of and even expect frequent challenges to their ownership --both by other individuals, and by the weapon itself. The Seven Great Blades *Devil's Bind: A thick-bladed greatsword in its favoured form, the Devil's Bind is the Sealrender gifted to the Psion Demon race. It is capable of forcing those struck by it, after ten hits, to bend to its master's will. *Danse Macabre: A long and heavily-spiked blade is this Sealrender's favourite form, as it inspires fear and is excellent for its unique ability. Anything it cuts, if it is capable of doing so, will bleed freely until the victim's death unless the weapon's master decrees otherwise. It was gifted to the Bloodbane Demon race. *Malice Ascendant: In its favoured form, it is a wickedly-curved yet simple scimitar. It has the unusual ability to form phantom blades out of nothing but air. This Sealrender was gifted to the Void Demon race. *Arcane Vendetta: This, in its favourite form, is a heavy, broad claymore decorated with lines of runic text. These runes seep a very potent magical poison, which --if left to its own devices-- will kill any afflicted by it in no more than two days. It is the Sealrender gifted to the Black Demon race. *Apocalyptic Biter: Unusual in that its favoured form is a dual sword (a weapon designed to be carried in one sheath, despite being two swords), this Sealrender is believed to be one of, if not the, hardest to show mastery over. It has the ability to kill without fail if the points of the two blades hit the exact same spot simultaneously. It was gifted to the Stone Demon race. *Curse Weaver: Its favourite form is a large greatsword bearing thirteen eyes, which play a part in its special ability. With each of the thirteen eyes, it can cast any kind of curse that either it or its master desires on its victim. Once every eye has cast its spell, the blade may give off a highly-destructive blast of energy before 'sleeping' for a period of time. This Sealrender was gifted to the Shadow Demon race. *Inferno Fang: One of the more elegant in its choice of form, this Sealrender is most comfortable in the form of a golden-bladed katana. Its special ability is one of the most intricate of all Sealrenders, as it is capable of drawing upon the magic held within the nine circles of Hell that are known to and understood by humans. This Sealrender was gifted to the Animal Demon race, but was lost after the death of the late General Fafnir who was its most recent master. Current Masters *Devil's Bind = Spirit General Ryoku *Danse Macabre = Crimson General Volron *Malice Ascendant = Vacuum General Zashim *Arcane Vendetta = Onyx General Makuroi *Apocalyptic Biter = Crystal General Eligor *Curse Weaver = Mirage General Harou *Inferno Fang = Previously Beast General Fafnir, but currently has no recognised master **"It is believed that the Inferno Fang has found its way into the hands of a human, but these reports have yet to be researched adequately and are likely completely false." ~ excerpt from the Grand Akashic archive, author unknown. Trivia *Conceptually, Sealrenders started out as nothing more than opposites for the Keyblades of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. That is also part of why the name 'Sealrender' bears some similarities to 'Keyblade'. **Keys are used on locks, as most will already know, and locks can also be called 'seals' and vice versa. Blades are used to cut, and another but far more vicious way of cutting something is to rend it. *Sealrenders are not the only weapons created by Master Smith Izanagi. He also made all of the weapons wielded by the second-in-commands and third-in-commands of the Abyssal Demon races, along with a few that were made to-order for others. *Despite their colouration, the Sealrenders were all made using a unique psycho-reactive metal called Hephaestium, that is mined by the Psion Demons. Hephaestium is shiny black in colour and can take on any form that is 'thought at it', even by those with absolutely no psychic ability whatsoever, so long as the overall mass of the form is the same. *In regards to 'behind-the-scenes' of the making of the Sealrenders, the Curse Weaver and Inferno Fang were the first to be made and that was long before the others were made, let alone the term 'Sealrender'. Ironically, the Inferno Fang was the last to be given a specific ability. . Category:Objects